Chapter 341
The Morning of a New Adventure is the 341st chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. While refreshing themselves in their new bathhouse, the girls of Fairy Tail discuss their new prospects. Flare Corona appears with them as well, stating Raven Tail was disbanded and though she has nowhere to go, she doesn't want to join Fairy Tail. Lucy returns home where she finds Erza and Wendy waiting for her. The three search for and bring back Natsu and Gray, who'd been missing for three days as they kept fighting while they were on a job. Back at the guild, Makarov informs the two of them they have an urgent request from one of the Four Gods of Ishgar. Summary In the Fairy Tail Guild's new bathhouse, Lisanna comments on how large it is, with Lucy adding that it feels good. Cana notes that the relaxing atmosphere makes her feel unwilling to work, to which Lisanna points out that since the end of the Grand Magic Games, they've been getting many requests. Levy states that when working they need to rest too, at which point Lucy asks whether or not she had a job. Levy states she did but that Jet and Droy wanted to do it themselves. On their job, the two are revealed to have been captured by a tribe of masked warriors and ask Gajeel to save them. Panther Lily asks why he brought them along, to which Gajeel replies that they just followed him. In the bath house, Lucy notes that Natsu and Gray went to work together as well. Everyone is surprised that the two have been getting along as of late but Cana asks about the incident in which Natsu groped Lucy's breasts, having been told the story by Happy. Lucy attempts to explain what happened but Cana is unwilling to listen and instead tries to grope Lucy's breasts herself. Levy wonders where Wendy went, to which Juvia explains that she went with Erza on a job, for which the reward was rare sweets. In Rabian's theater, the two work together as actors in a play, with Erza taking the role of Elie and Wendy in the role of Haru. The two are jeered for their performances (while Rabian thanks them) but Carla, in the role of a dog, tells Wendy to hang in there for the sweets. Hearing this, Lisanna finds it strange as she believed Erza to be there in the bathhouse with them. Everyone looks to a redheaded figure, which stands up and reveals itself to be Flare Corona of Raven Tail. Seeing her, Cana immediately makes a dash for her but is tackled down by Lucy. Cana asks why she would defend her, but Lucy claims Flare is not such a bad person. After using her Crimson Hair to help Cana wash, Flare reveals that Raven Tail was disbanded and therefore she has no place to go. Hearing this, Lucy asks if they should talk to their master about potentially allowing her into Fairy Tail. Levy and Lisanna are shocked at this suggestion while Juvia notes that Flare's eyes are similar to hers. However, Flare laughs and tells them she has no interest in joining Fairy Tail, prompting the girls to ask why she is there. Soon after, Lucy walks to her apartment, thinking about how large the bathhouse is while her own bath is very small. Entering her apartment, Lucy is greeted by Wendy, Carla and Erza, much to her shock as she recalls this happening before. Wendy apologizes for them having entered without permission, while Erza offers Lucy some sweets as there were too many for them alone. Lucy inquires about their job but gets mixed responses from Erza and Wendy. Carla asks about Natsu and Gray but is told they haven't returned despite having an easy job. Wendy suggests going to look for them and the three soon head out. On their search, the girls find a massive beast knocked out by Gray and Natsu, the same monster from their request. As Carla inspects it, Happy weakly walks over and asks for help. Erza asks what happened to him, resulting in Happy taking them to where Natsu and Gray have been fighting and insulting one another. Seeing this, the girls are disappointed, with Happy noting that the two still take the time to sleep and eat. Erza tells the two of them to stop their fighting, which causes both of them to simultaneously punch her in the face. The others are shocked by this and Erza quickly regains composure, putting on an angry stare as Gray and Natsu realize that it was Erza they hit and ask what she was doing there as she delivers punishment. Back at the guild, Natsu claims he will never work with Gray again, a statement which Gray echoes. Their other guildmates laugh at their behavior, with even Romeo Conbolt telling them to stop being so childish. Meanwhile, Mirajane approaches Makarov with a poster, telling them they have an emergency request. Makarov notes the increase in jobs since the end of the Grand Magic Games and reads over the request. Noting that it is for both Gray and Natsu, Makarov calls out to them, making Lucy realize why they were on a job together in the first place. The two of them state that they aren't interested in going on a job with the other but Makarov states that they must and that they cannot fail as their client is Warrod Sequen, one of the Four Gods of Ishgar, surprising everyone as they wonder why he sent them a request. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** ***Summoned the Canis Minor, Plue Spells used *None Abilities used *Battle Mode Shift (戦闘モードシフト Sentō Mōdo Shifuto) *Hand-to-Hand Combat Armors used * Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Canis Minor Key Navigation